legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 12 - Join The Invaders or Die, Sonic
Narrator: Having found out where Princess Sally is located and defeating Boomer of the Suppression Squad Sonic now enters the abandoned structure. Sonic: This place looks old. Really old. It would be a good place to hide someone. I still don't get what do these aliens want with Sally. And why are they attacking humans? Maybe I'll find out as I look for Sally. (Sonic searches different parts of the structure till he reaches a big door. He enters it.) (Soinc looks to his left then to his right then looks in front of him) Sonic: !! Sally! Sally: Huh? Sonic!! (The two run up and meet each other) Sonic: I'm so glad to see you're all right! Sally: And I'm happy you're okay! Sonic: How did you get here? I just got your message and you said you were in a prison made by Myotismon. Sally: I was. But as I also said those aliens were attacking it. And I was right. They came for me. Sonic: What do these aliens want? Sally: I don't know. They just brought in here and have been keeping me here. I don't know anything about them or who leads them. Sonic: Well maybe will find out later. For now let's get out of here. Sally: Yeah. I've had enough of this place. (The two begin to head out when suddenly the room begins to shake) Sonic: Hey what's happening!?! Sally: Earthquake!? (Suddenly a wall is busted down and there stands a big alien. This alien is 24 meter tall and it has to large scythe hands that look like they can cut though anything) ???: (Roars) Sonic: That's a BIG alien! Sally: And I don't think its keen on us leaving! ???: (Roars and starts charging) Sonic: Sally move!! (Pushes Sally out of the way and avoids its scythe swing at the last second) (Sonic uses his homing on the big alien. While they hit the alien does not seem to be hurt much by the attacks) Sonic: Man! This thing not only looks it but it is super strong! (The alien swings down again but misses Sonic jumps up and kicks the giant) Sonic: How tough is this thing?! Sally: Be careful! (As Sonic continues his assault on the giant Sally continues watching. But while she's not looking a small little robot comes flying towards her. Sally hears it coming turns to look at it) Sally: What is- (The tiny robot fires a beam at Sally and suddenly Sally is trapped within a force field) Sally: What the!? (Bangs her fists on the force field) SONIC!! Sonic: (Looks at Sally) SALLY!! (Get's knocked back by the giant alien and hits a wall) GAH! (The giant aliens starts moving closer to Sonic and looks like its prepared to finish him off when suddenly it starts to back up a little) Sonic: Huh? (Then the little robot that trapped Sally flies right in front of Sonic and a Hologram of someone appears on top of it) Sarah Kerrigan: Greetings Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic: Who are you? Sarah Kerrigan: I am Sarah Kerrigan. I am the queen of the swarm. Sonic: The swarm? You mean the aliens? Sarah Kerrigan: Yes. The aliens. They are all part of the Zerg Swarm. Sonic: So if your the queen of these "Zergs" then you're the one behind this invasion. Sarah Kerrigan: We have a very good reason to invading your world Sonic. Sally: What possible reason could you have for invading our home and harming innocent humans!? Sarah Kerrigan: Innocent humans? There is no such thing. I can tell you don't understand so allow me to explain. I am a member of a large gathering of different alien races. We have called ourselves "the Invaders". We have all united under our leader General Tor for one purpose: to kill all humans in the Multi-Universe. Sonic: Kill all humans!? Sarah Kerrigan: Yes. Humans are an evil race. They take what they want and don't care how it effects those around them. Soinc: Hey hold on! Some humans might be bad yeah but a lot of them are good people. Sarah Kerrigan: So they claim. But they will sell out anyone just to save themselves. Sally: So you and your "Invaders" hate humans. But what you want with me? What do you want with Mobians!? Sarah Kerrigan: I have my orders from General Tor. I am to see this planet wiped clean of humans. And for the Mobians, I am to give them a chance to join us. Sally: You want us to what?! Sarah Kerrigan: We want you to join us. The humans think of you as their enemy as well as us. Sonic: Humans are not our enemy! Sarah Kerrigan: Be reasonable Sonic. Humans will sooner or later turn on you. They'll think your a bunch of freaks that should be locked up or put to death. But we the Invaders can help you all. We want to protect you we want to free you. We freed your princess from that vampire fool Myotismon. Sonic: And then locked her back up! Sarah Kerrigan: It was for her safety. We brought her here so we can speak about having the Mobians joining us. And trust me Sonic you do not want to fight us. You might have defeated my Zerglings and my Hydralisks but they can be replaced easy. And this is my Ultralisk. By human standards they would be called "Heavy Tanks". Ultralisk: (Growls) Sarah Kerrigan: Even if you were able to beat one of them I have more just waiting to be unleashed. So now come both of you. Join with us. We can help protect your world. We can help you destroy this Myotismon character. What do you say? Sonic: Sorry Sarah but no deal! I will not have you kill humans anymore! Sally: Same here! You and your aliens will not harm anyone else! Sarah Kerrigan:..... I see.... What a shame... We could have done much together. (Turns to the Ultralisk) Kill the blue hedgehog. And bring the princess to my ship once it is done. Ultralisk: (Roars) Sarah Kerrigan: This is the price you pay for refusing us. No one can defeat the Swarm. (The hologram vanishes and the robot flies away) (Sonic now stands before the Ultralisk this time ready to kill. Music begins playing and Sonic and Sally begin to sing) Sally: We should have known not to believe And things would not have turned so bad Sonic: It's true his plan was to deceive But that should not make you so sad (Avoids scythe swings from Ultralisk and then does a homing attack) Sally: But danger waits at every turn Sonic: And I am ready To set things right here (Starts running around the Ultralisk trying to hit from different points) Sally: How can you say that you will be okay? And come back another day? (Sonic gets behind the Ultralisk and tries to hit it but it turns around and hits Sonic knocking him back. But Sonic is able to recover quickly lands on the ground and then a spot light appears above him) What will become of our dear town? Now that I've let the people down Sonic: You know, dear Sally, that's not true We can take this town back, me and you Ultralisk: (Roars) Sally: There's so much danger yet to face Sonic: But I'm not worried, back home I hurried (Sonic hits the Ultralisk with two more homing attacks and given Sonic's speed it could not protect it self from the attacks) Sonic and Sally: Now we must stop That Myotismon's scheme And save our Mobius (Sonic unleash his Sonic Wind attack on the Ultralisk and it lets out a roar and it collapses) (The force field Sally was trapped in vanishes and Sonic comes up to her) Sonic: Sally! Are you okay? Sally: Yes Sonic. I'm fine. You defeated the alien. Sonic: Yeah. Sally: Huh? Sonic look! (Sonic looks up and sees a light shining down. From the light comes another jewel like before only purple) Sonic: Another Chaos Emerald! Sally: You found another one? Sonic: Yeah. Now I have 2 Emeralds. (Takes the Emerald) Sally: You'll still need to find the other 5. Sonic: One thing at a time though. Right now we need to get out of here before Sarah decides to send another one of her big aliens after us. Sally: Good idea. To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius